Love Through Pain I'd Say
by SSE-chan
Summary: Misaki's going on a trip but without Usami! What happen during his trip and when he gets back? Read to find out or just scroll down if you don't care. Fine suit yourself...Rated for language and maybe expressions
1. A Bump on the head

**They guys SSE-chan here again. This story came just like that when I fell on the floor when I was studying so it might be a zzzZZZzzz kinda story...PLease bare with me though...**

**Disclaim : I do not own Junjou Romantica nor it's characters but I wished I did sigh ."**

* * *

**Love Through Pain I'd Say**

A young brunette male by the name Takahashi Misaki was sitting on the couch next to Suzuki-san, reading a rather interesting matured type young adult book. Usagi-san had been making it a habit for Misaki to do his 'homework'. He had been sitting there with the book open for about 5 minutes before slamming it shut "USAGI!" he screamed at the top of his lung, people in England could probably hear him! Almost immediately a pair of arms wrapped themselves around the young man's neck resting his head behind the boy's neck. The younger male blushed furiously but held his position. "You called?" Usagi purred blowing at his neck, it practically send electrical charges down Misaki's spine making him shiver. _No! not now!_

Misaki wiggled out of Usami's hold and faced his tutor. "What the hell id this!" Misaki growled, pointing at the passage. Usami looked at the page with wide eyes before smiling "I believe it's your homework." Usami ruffled the boy's hair. Misaki was about to fire off but was cut short when Usami pecked him on the lips. When the older man drew back Misaki was all flushed and as red as a cherry. Taking control of the situation, Usami took his book from the younger boy's grip and Suzuki-san's little brother.

"I'll be in the study." Misaki was about to about another string of complaints at the landlord but was cut short again when the door slammed behind the man. "Baka Usagi..." he said barely a whisper. He turned and laid down on Suzuki-san's leg and his eyes wandered to the clock on the wall, it was only 2.47 p.m. Misaki closed his eyes "Might as well get some sleep since there's lots of time till...dinner..." he trailed off as sleep took him and the warmth of the Sun through the French glass windows as a bonus too. The last thing he saw was the door to Usami Akihiko's study...

**MANY MANY HOURS LATER...**

**CRASH!**

"Youch!" Misaki yelled rubbing his nose and head. Apparently he had fallen off the couch "Man...that really hurts." Suddenly a large soft object fell on him. He screamed again but then noticed it was Suzuki-san. Misaki smiled through gritted teeth as he pushed the bear off him, he was about to punch its face when the clock caught his attention "Oh no! I gotta started" he exclaimed running towards Usami's study. When he was inches from the door he stopped dead in his tracks _What if he's got an idea and I ruin it when I disturb him or he's storming and gets annoyed with me or worse he'll harass me and punish me. _Misaki thought but swallowed his worry and knocked softly on the door, no answer so he tried again harder this time but still no answer. He got worried.

Taking a deep breath, Misaki slowly turned the handle on the door and pushed the door ajar, just enough to pop his head in. What he saw caused a wide smile to crack across his face. The writer was sitting at his desk with his head resting on a pair of folded arms. His laptop still on but only to show a screen flashing photos on it. Most were pictures from their trips and some very recent ones. Misaki walked over to the older male, Usagi-san was snoring lightly and for some reason he was chewing at the fabric of his shirt sleeve. Misaki nudged him in the shoulder. The writer opened his eyes still half asleep then closed them again, the younger male shook his head then leaned closer to Usami's eye till his breath tickled the skin.

"Usami sensei...what would you like to eat for dinner tonight? I'm not sure that your sleeve is all that can satisfy your stomach..." Usami opened one this time, took a look at the boy then to the clock on his desk "It's late...fell alseep?...Hmmm...is soba okay?" Usami asked sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Misaki patted the his head, shocking him fully awake.

"Sure...you can go take a shower while I prepare dinner." Misaki said rubbing his head gingerly, still stinging from his fall.

"Care to join me?" Usami said with a sly smile standing up

Misaki's face turned crimson and began into one of his panic attacks. Usami chuckled then patted Misaki on the head. Misaki hissed softly trying his best to hide the pain. Usami heard it loud and clear so became suspicious. He opened his mouth but sensing what was coming. Misaki smiled and dashes for the door. "I'll get dinner started then, go take a shower...you have a little drool there...Dinner won't be long." With those words he closed the door and practically ran to the kitchen. Usami stared at the door for a while then his laptop sounded. It was an alert he had set when he got new e-mails.

It was a new e-mail from Aikawa-san...Usami was sat back at his desk and hesitantly opened the e-mail. It stated :

**_USAMI-SENSEI,_**

**_WHERE IS MY MANUSCRIPT? I'M COMING TO GET IT TOMORROW SO IT BETTER BE READY! Oh...I've also bought the pocket knife for Misaki-kun for his school leadership building camp this Saturday... It's the one we were looking at the other day at the Swiss Army store. I was able to get a pretty good price on it not that you'd care but still..._**

**_P.S. Try and run away/ pretend to not be at home/ not finish the manuscript and I will personally shove a knife up your $ and chop off your #$%_**

**_Yours,_**

**_Eri Aikawa_**

His hands became sweaty, his mouth dry and his stomach was churning. It was not from Aikawa-san's threats...they were normal. His body was like that because he had totally forgotten about Misaki's trip! He shut down the laptop and headed towards the kitchen. There he stood, chopping vegetables as the noodles were boiling, he suddenly remembered Aikawa-san's e-mail and shivered but shook the thought from his mind. He couldn't stand it, not seeing his Misaki in the house, not having his presence there. He couldn't contain himself, he was about to scream when Misaki did it first.

"Usagi-san! Are you alright? I don't hear the water running!" he shouted with his free hand cupped along his mouth.

Usami snapped out of his mental trauma then smiled sadly. He smoothed his hair down and wiped the drool from his mouth before wrapping his long arms around the boy and nuzzled his neck. "Misaki..." he sang. Misaki nearly threw the knife across the room. "Giah! Get off, Usagi! The noodles!" Usami chuckled and released him. He walked over to the counter to pour some coffee for himself, as he was doing so his smile faded.

"I thought you were taking a shower.."

"No...you suggested that I should. So I decided not to."

Usami took his coffee and walked over to the couch where Misaki previously slept on and sat next to Suzuki-san. Placing his cup on the table then picked up the newspaper. He read with his back facing the boy. There was an awkward silence between them. Usami made no move to asked if anything was wrong with Misaki nor did Misaki make a move to call him. Moments passed, Usami was half-way through the paper when...Suddenly all the hair on the back if his neck stood on ends making him jump out of his seat. Misaki was standing behind the couch, his hands were in front of him in a claw-like form apart from each other enough to fit around someone's neck. Misaki burst into laughter when he saw the writer's face. He had cooled his hand then dragged his nails along the skin of the man barely touching it. Usami school his head then jumped at the boy. The boy was sadly caught straight away and was laughing even harder as Usami ran his long finger nails over skin everywhere tickling him out of his mind. Misaki was in tears and close to wetting his pants when Usami finally stopped. They both watched each other for a while when Usami stood first. he was stopped when Misaki tugged at his sleeve.

"Yes...Misaki?"

"Is something wrong wrong Usagi-san? You're acting quieter than usual..Is something bothering you?"

"Is there something you want ti tell me?" Usami said placing his hand on Misaki's head, the boy hissed again "Well?"

Misaki pulled Usami's arm down and hugged it as if it was a security blanket. Usami sat down beside the boy and let him lay his sore head on his lap. The older man gently moved his hand through Misaki's hair and discovered a swollen bump on his head. "Misaki..." he said in his low husky voice. Misaki held onto Usami's hand. "I'm sorry. It was just a small thing so I didn't want to burden..." he was cut off by a pair of soft lips. Usami had somehow managed to carry Misaki into his arms, holding him securely in his arms. Misaki shook violently trying to breath and was soon given access. Usami kissed Misaki on the forehead. The boy wrapped his arms around Usami's chest. They sat there for a while. Usami leaned closer to Misaki and whispered slowly "I think I need a recharge...don't you?" Usami had gone back to full hentai mode. Misaki squealed and ran for the kitchen but Usami pulled him back by the collar and took off his spectacles. Misaki caught Usami's lips and they both fell to the floor . Misaki on top and Usami below, supporting him. It was going to be a long night. Fortunately, dinner had been frozen already.

* * *

**Well...that was the first chapter for this out of nowhere story hope you enjoyed it =]**

**Misaki: What the...I'm such a whimp in this one =.="**

**Usami: Yea...but you're my whimp [Sly smile]**

**Misaki: Argh! And you quit making me a major uke!**

_**Not that I can change you. I don't own you remember...**_

**Usami: Well...you have a point there.**

**Misaki: Hey! Who's side are you on?**

**Well at least Aikawa-san's still normal in it all, right? XD [Misaki crying in the background...what an uke..]**


	2. Night of Terror

**Alright! Chapter 2 is finally up, was seriously on a roll when I was bored at my uncle'store so I've quite proud of this one chapter. A little sad when I wrote the last part though...Read to find out why...Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaim: I still do not own Junjou Romantica 1 or 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Here you go, Misaki-kun." Aikawa-san said producing a small rectangular box from who knows where. Misaki just started at the box "It's from sensei and I." Aikawa continued. Misaki just continued to stare at the box with his mouth agape. his eyes kept shifting from the box to the editor's face to usami sitting at the couch reviewing his manuscript then back to the box. He must have been staring at the box for quite some time now because Aikawa-san was now poking him in the forehead "Misaki-kun? Misaki? Hello..."

Misaki fell backwards landing on his butt "Misaki!" both the editor and the writer called running to the boy. Misaki mumbled something against Usami's chest. "Sensei, I don't think he can breath..." It was true Usami had Misaki pressed tightly against his chest, the boy was flaying his arms and legs in every possible direction in a pitiful act of freeing himself. The writer quickly loosened his hold on the boy till he was sitting up. "Sorry was just a little spaced out there. Thanks for the gift. Not that I want to sound ungrateful but what is the occasion?" Usami helped him up. Aikawa-san passed the present over, Usami placed it in Misaki's breast pocket. "Open it and find out." Usami said patting the boy's chest. Misaki blushed heavily then they both looked at the only female and editor in the room.

She was staring at them with fangirl eyes with invisible hearts floating in the air around her. "Misaki-kun is so cute!"

"Argh! Aikawa-san please stop looking at me like that!"

Usami shook his head at both of them, his tongue clicking in the process. This cause Aikawa-san's editorial instincts and nature to kick in. "Usami-sensei, back to work!" She said catching him by the ear back to the couch. The writer was dragged away but when Aikawa-san wasn't looking Usami pulled his puppy dog eyes and waved pathetically his goodbye. Misaki covered his mouth suppressing his laugh.

When the adults were back to business, Misaki turned to his room to start packing, he was about to attend a leadership building camp his college was planning. It was the very first camp he was to attend since his 2 years at the campus. It was going to be a 2 week long trip so he had to plan what to pack soon. He plopped himself down on the bed staring at the ceiling then he remembered the gift from the people downstairs. He sat up, leg folded on the bed and observed the tiny neatly wrapped present. _Wonder what it could be. If I open it now that would be rude...still it must be expensive since it's from them. _Misaki shook the box near his ear only to hear the crumpling of the paper between his fingers, must have been tightly packed inside as well.

Figuring it was sort of pointless to guess what was inside, he placed it on his bed side table and got to packing. He was sorting through his long fabric sports pants when he found something that really stood out. It was a brown envelope; one that his landlord often used for his manuscripts. It was thin almost as if nothing was in it but at the edges there as a small visible gap. Misaki opened the envelope and found a letter from for him.

_Misaki,_

_I'm not really subtle with emotions but I'll try...I hope you enjoy yourself on the trip and that you will come back the man you claim you'll be. Will miss you while you're gone. Don't think I'll still be walking when you get back or have both arms or my head will be bandaged or I think I better stop now...You're probably worrying now, I wish I could see your face blushing cherry pink...oops..You're made now. Anyways, I'm looking forward to seeing you in 2 weeks, try not to build up to much, if you do I promise you a nice steamy bed when you get back. Hey...get back to packing already and stop reading the letter_

The paper crumpled in his hands slightly, then he folded it in half leaving it on the bed as he did what the letter had instructed. All was quite but as he was packing he uttered his all to familiar words "Baka Usagi!" he said all red.

~xxXXxx~

"Sensei why do you think Misaki-kun zoned out earlier?" Aikawa-san whispered. Usami didn't answer he just pretended to have not heard her, letting his eyes wonder along the words on his manuscript. _I'd like to know the answer to that myself...he's been injuring himself a lot lately. Why? _Discussion session was finally over than as if on cue Misaki walked out from his room.

"Ah...Misaki-kun Are you alright now?" Aikawa-san said waving from the couch.

"Ah..yea...I'm fine now. Are you guys done already? Would you like to stay for supper, Aikawa-san?"

"Jia, that would be nice but I have to meet someone. Thanks for the offer though. Have fun on your trip. Chibi-tan." Aikawa-san winked.

"Mm..that's too bad at least have another cup of tea before you leave."

"Why thank you but-"

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of Usami-sensei clearing his throat and a slight cough "Aikawa-san, you're going to be late for your meeting with someone if you continue to doddle." Usami said taking a smoke. "You don't have the right to say that since you're always late but you're right. Bye!" Aikawa-san said running for the door. "Bye! take care!" Misaki called

Only Akihiko and Takahashi were left in apartment. Misaki was clearing the table while Usami was just sitting there watching him. His eyes were locked on the boy even when he left for the kitchen. The clinking of the cups and the splashing of water was all that was heard in the entire apartment. "Misaki..." usami suddenly called. Misaki turned around and found himself face-to-face with Suzuki-san. the bear pushed him so close to the sink till he had to sit on the edge of the sink to avoid being suffocated.

Finally, he was pushed too far till he fell into the pool of water. "Aw...you're all soaking wet. Come on let me dry you off." Suzuki-san was pushed aside, revealing a smirking Usami holding a towel. Before Misaki could say another word he was hoisted up into the air, the towel covering his head. Usami drained the sink and sat Misaki beside it. The boy was already drying his wet body, Usami just watched him smiling like an idiot. "Baka Usagi, what the heck was that for?" Misaki said now drying his hair. Usami didn't answer he just reached for the boy's chin, he pulled Misaki closer placing his free hand on the towel between Misaki's hands. "U-u-usagi-san..." Usami just pecked Misaki on the nose. Misaki was left stun and disappointed. "Let me help you with that." Usami whispered huskily.

Misaki's hands dropped but wrapped themselves around Usami's waist pulling him closer. His hair was already dry but Usami still ran his fingers through it. The towel hung around Misaki's shoulders in the end. Suddenly the phone rang. Misaki tried to make a run for it but was stopped by a hand in the face.

"I'll get it, go take a shower and get ready for bed. you need your rest and we leave early tomorrow." Usami stated

"What? It's only 9.00 p.m.! Don't tell me what to do!" Misaki fought but was suppressed with pat on the head.

"Hai hai. Be good Misaki." Usami left the boy still sitting beside the sink. Misaki heard Usami answer the phone with his all-too professional lingo but then he started to trail off, talking barely audible now. He then turned to Misaki, indicating him to leave the room. _Must be Nii-chan again. Stupid rabbit always so mushy with him. _Misaki walked quickly to the bathroom not caring that he hadn't taken his clothes yet. He got into the shower, pulling the knob full blast on hot. He was washing his hair when he heard a knock on the door.

"Misaki I'm going out now. Be back in a few hours_."_

_"_What? It's late. Where the heck are you going at a time like this?"

"Business. Just letting you know."

The bathroom door opened slightly revealinga red-faced Misaki with a towel wrapped around his thin waist and wet hair matted against his scalp. Usami watched, obviously taken aback by the boy's sudden action. "Fine then but please be back soon."

Usami smiled and ruffled Misaki's wet hair, splashing water all over himself "Hey! I just washed that!" Usami waled away leaving Misaki half-dry standing in the hallway. The sound of the door closing sounded throughout the apartment when Usami Akihiko left.

Misaki was in his bedroom in his pajama pants lying on the bed getting ready to sleep. Living with Usami had caused many habit to rub off on him so now he seldom slept with a shirt. He was tucked with the blanket tucked up to his chin, he was tossing and turning till he found his oh-so-comfortable position. Suddenly, his phone rang...he stiffly moved out of bed to answer the call. It was Usami.

"What now? You've only left for 7 minutes."

He chuckled "Just making sure you were sleeping. Apparently not! Bad Misaki!" he scolded.

"I was! Then you called! Baka!"

"Right then." the engine of the sports car sparked to life in the background "Goodnight, Misaki Sweet dreams."

"Take care, see you in the morning."

Misaki waited for one of Usami's smart remarks but the phone hung up before another word could be said between the two. Thw phone displayed a picture of an udon covered bear, Misaki stared at the picture for a whole minute before turning the phone off. "Usagi-san better come home before morning.." Misaki tossed and turned on the bed again but just couldn't go to sleep. He took a good look at the clock again to show that it was now 10.49 p.m. He had been tossing for half an hour already!

Frustrated he stomped out of the room to his lover's room instead _What the? I was supposed to go to the kitchen why am I here?_ Misaki's legs had somehow carried him to the toy paradise. The boy crawled into Usami's empty bed, inhaling the smeel of ink, Usami and a slight hint of coffee. He finally fell into sleep with only the thought of Usami hugging him close when he came home. A smile pasted itself on the boy's face even after he had fallen asleep.

~xxXXxx~

"This is to be ready in a week, Akihiko or else!" the deep voice of his publisher explained, holding but a sheet of paper out. Usami took the paper reading the content of the parchment. His eyes widened when he finally read the last sentence on the page.

"This is impossible to finish in a week, sir." Usami said, dumb-founded

"It will be finished in a week even if Aikawa-san has to move in with you. This must be finished in the duration of one week. Understand me, Akihiko!"

Not meeting his publisher's gaze, Usami nodded silently staring at the bold letter on the paper, **The dramatic end of Misaki.**

* * *

**Hey there if you guys are still here =] That was chapter 2! Find out what happens to Misaki and Usami when Misaki heads for the camp in chapter 3 which I hope will be done by this month XD Yea I'm a lazy... O well comments and reviews are much appreciated thanks. Click the button right there!**

**Usami: I'd say this is a terrible chapter.**

**Misaki: Huh! Usami don't be rude**

**Usami: As a writer myself I want others to be honest about my book too, so what's wrong with tell the book that it's sucky**

**I understand, why do you find it terrible Usami-sensei?**

**Usami: ...**

**Sensei?**

**Usami: Isn't it obvious? There is a too close love scene and Misaki didn't react the way he should!**

**Misaki: Baka Usagi! Is that all you can think about?**

**Please excuse the stupid couple, their just too cute to be stopped right now.**

**Both in the back: HEY! **


	3. The End of Fun at Camp

**Alright! Chapter 3 is up-eh! I seriously wanted to write this chapter fast well cause I know some want to find out the end for our favourite junjou couple XD It's kinda sad but I enjoyed writing it anyway..I hope the future me will make it a happy ending XD Anyways enough of my chit chatting, enjoy the read =]**

**Disclaim: I do not own Junjou! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Morning finally broke. The morning sunlight was breaking through the small crack where the curtains met. Misaki was already dressed and so was Usami but neither were in the best of moods.

**~WHAT HAD HAPPENED~**

Misaki had woken up at 5.30 a.m. to get ready, expecting to wake up the strong hold of Usami Akihiko but bet with a completely different situation. He woke to find himself alone on an empty bed in an almost empty bedroom, he panicked and ran out into the hallway. He found Usami sleeping on the couch curled up into a ball leaning against Suzuki-san.

Relieved slightly, Misaki went to take a bath first. He showered quickly and got dressed. When he was ready and fresh he went over to the writer that was also his lover and bunny. He observed Usami closely, who had his knees folded in touching his chin and when the light hot Usami's face at a certain angle, Misaki could see the after trails of tears on the side of the writer's face. Misaki sat down beside Usami and felt the side of his face. It wasn't only spiky but still the trails that ran down his face were still damp. Usami slowly opened his blood shot eyes and the first thing he saw was Misaki's worried filled eyes staring directly into his.

"Usagi-san are you alright?" that was all it took to break the dam. Usami sharply pulled Misaki towards him taking his smaller frame into his larger one. Misaki wildly struggled as his oxygen supply was unexpectedly cut off. "Usagi-san! Let go!" Misaki pushed Usami away and saw the face of Usami Akihiko. It was as close to staring at the face of a man that had received the death penalty.

"Misaki, please just let me hold you.." Usami pleaded. Misaki reached up and cupped Usami's face with his palm. "I'm here, Usagi-san. Don't look at me like that please..."Misaki caught Usami's lips with his own. Usami pulled back quickly. "No, not till I at least get rid of my morning breath." Misaki leaned forward, just centimeters away from him. "Usagi-san, just keep going." Usami hesitated but obliged in the end.

The couple was panting heavily when they finally broke apart. Usami was tearing and Misaki was red with the rapid rush of blood to his head.

"What time did you get back last night?"

"11.46-ish I think."

"Why didn't you come to bed?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'll go shower then we can leave for you're trip." Usami said moving towards the bathroom but was suddenly halted. "Usagi-san. I'll help you. You don't look so good. I'll call the campus and tell them that I'm not going." **CLAP!** Misaki's eyes shot up. Usami was staring at him with death and rage in his eyes. "Nonsense. You've been dying to go since they first announced it. There is no way you are skipping it because of me. Now please let me get ready."

Usami stormed up the stairs to the bathroom where he broke down once more. When he was finished with his shower a soft knock was heard at the door. Usami unlocked it but didn't open the door before proceeding towards the sink to shave. Misaki pushed the door open and hugged Usami from behind. "Misaki, you're going to get wet. Let go." Misaki tightened his grip "Misaki!" "No, Usagi please just tell me what's the matter? You're not yourself. It shows on your face." Usami looked into the mirror and saw that this was true. He had bags under his eyes which were still blood shot red and there were wrinkles between his brows. He looked almost like Hiroki the Demon!

He turned around and looked Misaki in the eye, "It's in my coat pocket." He took his razor and moose on the shelve before turning back to the mirror. Misaki saw how much his hands were shaking as he applied the white cream to his spiky face. When the cream was evenly spread out Usami reached for his razor but before he could even touch it Misaki shot out for it. "Misaki! Give me back my razor!" Misaki hid it behind his back "Are you mental? You'll shave off your nose if I let you do it!" "Well what do you suppose I do now? I've already spread the moose on." Misaki turned his eyes to the floor, his fingers playing around on the handle of the razor as he mumbled something only he could hear. "What was that?" Misaki looked up "I said I'll help you!"

Usami was speechless "What! It's not like I've never shaved before.." he pushed Usami down on the toilet so he sat up. Usami finally picked on what was going on and smirked below all that foam and tilted his head upwards to give Misaki a better angle. The boy tested the blade before slowly brushing it against Usami's skin. He held the older man's jaw between his index finger and thumb angling the position of his head as he continued shaving Usami's facial hairs. The only place left to do now was the place below his jaw-line.

He saw Usami's Adam apple bob up and down when he looked up further. Misaki swallowed the drool that was collecting when he saw Usami's reaction. "You can stop now if you want to, Misaki." Usami comforted, the boy looked up again with a stern look on his face as he continued. _Ah... determined as always..._ When Misaki was done he grabbed a near-by towel and whipped off the excess moose from the side of Usami's face. "I'll let you clean up from here. I'll wait downstairs. Hurry up! I'm going to be late!" Misaki exited, never turning to Usami again as he left. "Quite a good job for a kid." Usami stated as he scratched his newly shaved face. _Might ask him to do it again some time._ He hurriedly cleaned up a little more than headed downstairs to the hall.

**~THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED~**

The journey to the campus felt more like hours than just 5 minutes. The sight of the main gate eventually materialized before the red sports car. Usami stopped just outside the gates "Thanks, Usagi-san." Misaki pulled at the handle of the car door but it didn't seem to budge "Ano..the door Usagi-san -" A hand rested itself on Misaki's head "Have a good time." A cloud of gloom was present in the small sports car. "Hai, see you in two weeks. Try not to kill yourself while I'm gone alright?"

"Mi-sa-ki!" Keichii Sumi called suddenly _Argh, bad timing senpai. _"I'll go now. Bye" "Hai, enjoy yourself." Usami said with his eyes closed in concentration, probably to prevent himself from over running that bastard. The sports car disappeared as fast as it had appeared after Misaki got out of the car. "Take care, Usami." _Be safe, Misaki. _

"Oye, Misaki. We're going to take off without you. Hurry up!" Sumi shouted from across the parking lot. Misaki ran as fast as his legs could carry him. _I hope Usami will be alright while I- OFFFT! _He must have hit something because Misaki was suddenly thrown back, his bag flying miles away too. Misaki recovered quickly and shot out to help whoever he had crashed into.

"Oh, senpai! I'm so sorry!" Misaki prated as he tried to pull his senior up and collect his bag.

"It's alright, it's alright. Come on Misaki-kun you're going to make us late." Sumi pulled Misaki's arm causing the younger male to double over onto his chest. He was pressed up to Sumi's chest, the second time to be smothered against someone's chest that week.

Everyone on the bus was now looking at the two. Sumi had his arms wrapped around Misaki "Yeh yeh yeh. We better get professor!" Misaki scrambled towards the bus heaving his bag with him. Sumi watched Misaki as he rushed towards the bus nearly tripping on the first step when he got on the bus. Sumi smiled darkly walking to the bus as well. _This is going to be a fun two weeks. _

~xxXXxx~

"Sensei! You must get to writing. We only have six more days left! Stop torturing me!" Aikawa-san wailed. Just behind the door to the Akihiko apartment , Usami was leaning heavily against the door, puffing on a cigarette. _How can I write about something so damn heart-breaking? _Usami stated sternly in mis mind but on the outside he pretended he wasn't home. "Don't mess around on this one sensei! It's an important document! Sense! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! LET ME IN!" Still silence. Aikawa-san was torturing the door, banging, kicking and even clawing at the door! Sadly the results remain unchanged. Usami was still leaning against the door puffing on his cigarette uncaring. With a final kick to the door Aikawa drew in a deep breath and exploded "AKIHIKO! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE BIG ENOUGH TO BLOCK THIS DAMN DOOR OTHERWISE YOU'D BE HANGING BY THE ROOF LEDGE BY NOW! I WANT THAT MANUSCRIPT AND I WILL GET IT!"

Seconds, minutes maybe hours passed as Usami stood silently smoking with tears collecting in his eyes. Finally taking that Aikawa had left, the writer solemnly turned the television on before throwing himself down on the couch not bothering to even switch channels. The screen displayed some semi-aquatic animal of some sort with two kids. Usami didn't care he just needed something to drown out Aikawa's threats that were still ringing in his ears and to fill the apartment with a little noise. Since he had returned from dropping Misaki off the apartment didn't feel the same. Something was missing...something that often whined then slowly melting into a aroused moan.

Suddenly Usami's phone rang. He didn't make an effort to answer it so he let it continue to ring waiting for his ringtone to stop. When it did he turned his back to it now lying on the couch, it rang again a few more time. It had been ringing for quite some time now since it started, after the 7th call Usami couldn't take it anymore and nearly swatted the phone across the room until he saw the caller I.D. His eyes shot wide open and his fingers just couldn't grip the phone as if it was coated in butter. The ringing nearly ended but he successfully hit the answer button.

"Hello, Misaki?" He answered breathless as if he couldn't believe it was Misaki

"Eh, Usagi-san I thought something had happened. Are you alright I can hear you're heavy breathing. Are you busy?"

"No, not at all. Why the sudden call? Miss me already?" Misaki could feel the smirk of the writer. He secretly was happy to know that but he's never admit openly.

"No! Baka! Just wanted to let you know that I'm all set over here and that I was about to turn in."

Usami chuckled lowly before replying "That's good. How's the start so far?"

"It's alright. I've made some new friends already. You're not working on anything write now? I got a call from Aikawa-san earlier and she said something about you not cooperating. Not that I want to interfere but shouldn't you get started. After all it is your job to write those books of yours."

Usami was silent for a while.

"Usagi-san?"

"It's nothing to be of concerned about right now, besides I'm out of Misaki so I can't write as fast as I usually can."

Misaki felt his face become hot at the writer's statement "Is that really all you can ever think about? What is wrong with you!" Usami chuckled again.

"Hey! I'm serious here."

"Don't be stubborn Misaki. We both know you want it." Usami whispered huskily through the phone speaker. It didn't have it's full blow intensity but Misaki felt himself become hard at Usami's words. "Where are you now?" Misaki's rational mind kicked in once more knocking him down from his height. he quickly collected himself and replied with the most bravery he could muster "I'm in the dorm, everyone else are in a meeting. Hey you better get started on the manuscript or else I'm not coming home at all!" Those words shot Usami to the core "Mi-Misaki?" Misaki could hear how much Usami's voice shook.

"Ano..Usagi-san. You better start on your manuscript-" Usami was silent the whole time while as Misaki continued, he listened silently to Misaki's babble "Misaki. If you really mean what you just said then I'll contact Takahiro and settle everything with-"

"Shut up! Usami Akihiko! don't start on this. Just please start on your manuscript. It's not real. I'm not going to die. Don't ever thing you'll lose me that way. I nearly lost you before and that was real. I know how that feel so stop acting like you do!" Misaki wasn't talking with confidence anymore, he was struggling between sobs and hiccups to keep his speech intact.

"Misaki..I'm so sorry. I just can't imagine ever loosing you." Usami breathed slowly when an idea came into his mind causing him to smile.

"Usami?"

"Misaki, when is the next time you are free?"

"UH..I don't know at the sight of the weather tomorrow morning probably. Why?" Outside the clouds were moving in over the campsite fast. A storm was a brewing "Oh,wait I'm free hours before turning in every night that's about 9 to 10."

"I think I have an idea on how to start on my manuscript and it's all thanks to Misaki-kun."

"Wha..what the heck are you thinking now. Pervert." Misaki heard Usami light another cigarette on the other line. He blew a puff of smoke before continuing " You'll know when you read it." The boy was crimson now as he hastily replied "Why you and cut down on the smoking already. Don't make me take 'em away from you" "Right sensei! You should turn in soon, wouldn't want you to be all tuckered out and injure yourself tomorrow."Misaki turned an even darker shade of pink if that was even possible . "Goodnight!" The end call button was harshly pressed ending the conversation. Misaki switched his phone off, the covers were over his head in an instant.

Suddenly, the door to their dorm bust wide open "Mi-sa-ki!" Sumi said making a grand entrance, Misaki shot up facing his senior "Eh, senpai. How was the meeting?" Sumi plopped down on the bed curling up "Terrible. I just wanna sleep. You better too what with what's happening tomorrow." Misaki's brows arched up till they were hidden behind his fringe. "What do you mean by that senpai?" No answer. "Senpai?" Misaki turned Sumi over and found that he was indeed fast asleep already "Wha...he sleeps like Usagi-san." Misaki had his animated shocked face on now "Great..urgh! Better get to bed then." Misaki did the same and fell asleep with two things on his mind. 1. The events that were to come tomorrow and 2. Whatever his landlord was talking about only minutes ago. _Nii-chan, what have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

**Some more chit chatting... XD Chapter 3 is here what about chapter 4? not sure maybe it's in the future somewhere...Chapter 4 is in the making? Dunno..What will happen? Come back to find out what =]**

**Misaki: Sumi sleeps like Usami I'll never get any sleep**

**Sumi: Eh...Usami-sensei? Looks like I can have fun [push up specs in evil scheming way]**

**Usami: ..._ Mustn't kill that bastard... _Oye Misaki remember to keep your phone on alright.**

**Misaki: Eh...yea sure**

**Usami: Hey, Sumi..**

**Sumi: [heart touched and tears dripping down] Yes, Usami-sensei?**

**Usami: I hope mosquitoes suck you dry or get eaten by squirrels **

**Misaki: Usagi-san!**

**Sumi: Eh...[In mind : Crying in a corner]**

**The days of camp carry on and Usami carries on writing...More to come in the future.  
**


	4. Night Calls

**You know what really ticks me off? Being sick and having all the time in the world but no ideas to write =.=" You'd be surprised when this scene popped into my mind when I woke up at 3.27 a.m. Wednesday morning XD I fell out of bed at WHAM the idea laid itself out... Weird... O well...Hope you enjoy it. I certainly did :P**

**Disclaim: Still don't own this anime nor it's character.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Usami was up and writing the whole night, as his editor had promised she had returned to his apartment the following day to see his progress. She was quite satisfied with what she had encountered. She found the writer lying on the couch in his study across from his still on laptop. He was snoring lightly cuddling Suzuki-san. Aikawa-san smiled evilly and pulled out her mobile phone, she shot the scene before her on the couch. She quickly pocketed the phone then turned to her boss' laptop. Hey eyes grew to the shape and size of dinner plates when she saw the length of the document.

"Aikawa, you're here early..."Usami said sleepily wiping the sleep from his eyes and taking off his vest before walking over to his editor. "Usami-sensei! Su goy! You've written 12 chapters in only one night! I don't know what made you write but I hope this happens again" the editor said as hearts began floating around her as she read the first chapter.

"You would know what, since you called Misaki last night."

"Eh...don't know what you're talking about and don't be like that. At least you did start writing something." One of Usami's huge hands suddenly clamped down on Aikawa-san's shoulder. A dark aura present behind her. She blanched visibly when the darkness intensified. Usami leaned in close behind her and breathed heavily in her ear, sending the bad smell of heavy morning breath and cigarettes in the air. "You're a cunning woman to use a boy to get what she wants, aren't you? Don't expect that to work again in the future, Eri." He pulled back and left for the shower leaving behind his editor to slowly come back and shake off the warning that was so death threatening.

Usami secretly smiled to himself at what he had done as he showered quickly then headed back to the study. Eri Aikawa was still sitting at Usami's desk reading chapter 2 of his current work. Her head turned to face him as she smiled at him, he did the same. "I see that Misaki made quite a good impression to have gotten you to write so much but how are you going to continue it from here?" The writer smirked and tapped his ear. "You'll see and tell our publisher that this one will be on time this time."

**~xxXXxx~**

The morning wake up call blasted throughout the whole camp. It also sent Misaki falling out of bed onto the floor. "Argh! Not again!" Thankfully Misaki didn't hit his head this time, he turned to his senior who was still sleeping on the bed! "Oy oy senpai! The alarms ringing! Get up!" Misaki was harshly pulled into Sumi's embrace "Eh..just a few more minutes..." _Somehow it's like I'm still at home..._ Misaki struggled against his capture and eventually broke free "Senpai!" A pillow flew across the room and hit Sumi on the crown of his head. Sumi winched like a kid waking up from a nap but he was awake. "I'm up! I'm up!" Misaki snuffed and got dressed. "We're going to be late for breakfast because of you." Sumi stood yawning with his mouth wide enough to fit his fist in, he walked slowly out of the dorm in his sleep attire. Misaki rolled his eyes at his senior but rushed after him anyway.

A tall broad shouldered man called something out to the students that were in the mess hall but not everyone was paying bit to him what with the smell of fried sausages, freshly squeezed orange juice and sizzling scrambled eggs hanging in the air. The hustle and bustle in the mess hall was beginning to take its toll on the man up in the front.

Professor Miyagi stood up next to the man, whispering something to his ear. A silhouette of a small object was passes between the men, the earlier man raised an eyebrow in a 'are you sure?" look on his face. Professor Miyagi just smiled before sitting next to Professor Kamijou. The man shrugged and lowered his hat, covering his ears. **BLAAAARGH!**

Everyone had their ears covered as they turned to the front of the mess hall. The source of the sound was in the hand of the man who still had his finger in the trigger and a smile was on his face once more. He lowered the air horn and faced the campers at full height, he cleared his throat once with his hand adjusting his hat then a second time before finally speaking.

"Ohayo go zai mas. Welcome to Camp Do Bu Tsu En. As most of you know this camp will help to develop yourselves and hopefully toughen yourself. I'm Mr. Takumi and I'll be your camp leader for this trip. Today's events will be the easiest among all the tasks that are planned throughout the camp. So prepare yourselves." The man smiled again and made to depart but then he stopped and faced most people again and continued "By the way, don't eat too much..You might not be able to hold it down." There was a somewhat weird aura present in the mess hall now. Many were shaking.

Misaki sat beside Sumi and stared nervously at the food now. "Oy senpai..what does he mean by that?" It took a while of silence to make Misaki look in his senpai's direction. His face dropped immediately. Sumi had fallen asleep on a plate of scrambled eggs! "Argh! Senoai! Wake up!" Sumi moved groggily. "Eh...Wha-what happened?" "That's what I want to know...How long have you been out?" Rubbing his eyes he replied "I dunno..maybe since I sat down when we got here." He pulled a fork from somewhere and started on his smashed scrambled eggs.

"What? You slept through that damn blast?"

"Huh? Did something explode?"

Misaki was grinding his teeth against each other and a vein popped at his crown "Never mind, what's up today senpai?"

"Oh..there's a survival test today. Why? Did they announce it already?"

Sumi barely payed attention to what he was doing so eventually his fork penetrated his own left hand! The this is he didn't even flinch, he stared at endlessly blank at his hand even when a trickle of blood was seen. "Ah! Senpai, you're bleeding!" Sumi's eyes turned dully to his hand as the blood continued to flow. "Ah shit! I better get this cleaned up before it makes a mess." The older guy stood with his hand raised over his head to slow the flow. Misaki watched his roommate walk out then he proceeded to eat his own breakfast, ignoring the few drops of blood beside him and the half eaten breakfast of Sumi Keichii.

Misaki hurriedly finished his breakfast. His solo foot steps echoed throughout the hall_. Sumi-senpai sure is trouble when he wakes up. What the heck I think he's worse than Usami_.. Misaki stopped dead in his tracks _Wha-Why am I thinking of that stupid rabbit now? of all times... _Shaking his head , the brunette ran to his dorm to change into some sports attire. He met Professor Kamijou in front of his dorm.

"Eh...Ohayo, Kamijou-sensei." Misaki wished at the professor hoping his nervousness couldn't be seen.

Hiroki glared at his first then his features soften a little "Ohayo. Ano... where is Sumi-kun? He was supposed to stay behind for a meeting."

"I think he's still in the infarmary. He kinda got injured during breakfast." Misaki explained scratching the back of his neck.

"I see...I guess that means I'll have to take you instead." Hiroki stated pulling Misaki by the arm.

"What? Sensei, I don't think I'd-"

"Enough whining already. Just take some notes and pass them to Sumi later on."

Professor Kamijou dragged Misaki all th way to a huge high ceiling-ed room before throwing his pupil into the group meeting. The boy was lying belly-flopped on the floor, temporarily knocked out.

"Su mi ma sen. Who are you?" An orange topped female asked extending her hand to help him up. She looked about 20 at the most. It took too long for him to get up so she pulled him up by his forearm. "I tai!" The girl punched him in the arm then fell back into the circle. "Hey! What was that for?" He was talking to her back as she sat down in the meeting once more. All eyes in the circle were turned to him again.

From where he was standing he tensed "Ano...I-I have to sub-sub-substitute Sumi-senpai." Someone giggled from the group but Misaki couldn't see or identify them as he felt his blood simmer. "Well..don't stand there and waste anymore of our time and hurry up already!" a grumpy women called from the group.

The meeting went on for a little while but that was only because everything was being rushed. By the time then were done, Misaki's fingers were threatening to fall off and his head was spinning. He was also the first to leave the meeting. [As they say last to come first to leave =.="]

"Oy oy, chibi-tan!"

_Ish...am I really that small for a guy? _He turned slowly and met face-to-face with the girl from earlier "Yes?"

"I wanna apologize for earlier. The punch and the laugh just now.."

"Eh...not at all. They were all my fault really. Nothing for you to apologize for."

The girl grinned cheekily. "You're pretty good. Oh! were are my manners. I'm Neko Homura, medical department." She said extending her hand. Misaki took it.

"Nice to meet you, Misaki Takahashi from-." Just as he was about to finish the PA system cut in. "All student of Mitsuhashi University, assemble at the main field to start the first activity. That is all." Misaki smacked his palm to his forehead as soon as the announcement was made.

"Shoot! I almost forgot!" Neko giggled again

"You better hurry up then. Wouldn't want you to be left behind." Neko left running the way she had come. Misaki stared oddly at her back and he was left alone in the hallway once again.

**~xxXXxx~**

Days had passed when Usami had finally called Misaki again. _Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

"Hello?"

"Ko ni ki wa, Misaki."

"Usagi-san! How are things?"

"So so, Aikawa went berserk earlier."

"Eh? What did you do now?"

"Awww...that's mean Misaki. Why do you always assume I did something to make her mad?"

"Because you always do something that does it...=.-"

"Che...anyway...she went berserk cause I wrote part of my manuscript already but it's not finished yet so she exploded on me to finish and cause she want to know the ending already. She did me some pain this time. My arm still hurts..."

"Are you alright?"

"Nothing to worry about. I'm about to finish the script. That's why I called you. I need my Misaki more than ever now..."

"What now? And don't tell me you need a recharge."

"Oh...has being at camp made you physic, Misaki?"

"..."

"Eh? Are you mad now?"

"What do you think! You're hopeless! Baka!"

"Misaki, just this once, please? One gai! I need you." Usami said imitating a cute puppy dog whisper.

"Baka! What do you expect me to do? Come home now?"

Usami chuckled softly, that made veins pop at Misaki's temple. His teeth grinding against one another and the writer could hear it over the speaker.

"Misaki...just arouse me with that voice of yours...Where are you?" The writer was using his deep soothing bedroom voice. Misaki felt precum already leaking from himself.

"I-I-I'm in my dorm...alone...My room mate just left for a meeting..."

"Perfect...imagine I'm over there. What would I be doing to you, Misaki?" Misaki could already imagine, no see..what Usami would be doing to him.

"You-You're toying with me. Ah! Usagi-san!" Usami could hear Misaki breathing hard already, it was almost too much for him.

"Yea...ah!"

"What am I doing to you..." Usami asked groping himself through his pants.

"Y-y-yo-you're sucking me..."

"Ur..gh...what would..you..do to me?"

"I'd...pump you hard then...throw you to the floor..."

"Oh, you're playing seme tonight...Uah!" Misaki could hear Usami shift in his seat.

"Yea...I'll prep you now, Usami...Relax..."

Usami did as his lover said, as if Misaki really was there his own fingers entered him. He gasped and felt the muscles tighten around them. Misaki did his best to sooth the writer, they were both so close. Both were still pumping themselves with the exception of Usami's fingers preparing him, loosening himself.

"Mi-mi-misaki!"

"Usagi-san!"

Misaki came first, his cum slithering down his forearm through his fingers. The moan he released caused Usami to come next. He could almost feel Misaki's seed in him. They were both panting, breathing hard, sweating and soaked in bodily fluid.

"Usagi-san? You okay?"

"Ye-yea...we should do this more often, Misaki." Usami said unbuttoning his shirt. The boy grunted in response.

"You were good tonight, Misaki. I miss you even more now."

"Yea...yea.. It's only been 4 days since your last call, Baka!"

"Too long...You better get some sleep now. Take care."

Usami put down the phone before Misaki could even reply. He was rushing a little to jot down what had just happened for his manuscript. As he was doing so his phone vibrated on the table. He flipped it open to find a text message from Misaki. It read on the screen; _Hey! I know you've got work but at least let me talk before we end a con =.=" Goodnight! _The writer thought about what he had done and then replied. _I'm sorry, just too tired. O ya su mi! _Seconds later another reply came. _Don't be so Usami =.=" See you when I get back. If you already turned in and your phone's off. O ha yo go zai mas! (:_

_

* * *

_

**Boop Boop! Cha-eter 4's up (: It's also gonna be Halloween over here soon so maybe the next chap will include it...who knows =] Well if you guys wanna know what happens in the end of this fanfic I hope you'll be back =] Now it's time for another back stage chat sess **

**Misaki: ...**

**Usami: I like this compared to the past ones.**

**Misaki: ...**

**Usami: Misaki?**

**Misaki: I-I was seme for once! Hah! beat that Usami!**

**Usami: You really want me to?**

**Misaki: Ano...never mind forget I said anyt- Argh! [Usami pounced on Misaki]**

**Usami: You're not getting away, Misaki...**

**I think we better leave them alone now...nosebleed's coming on now XP**

**[several clothes are thrown around now. I've lost my writer pen to jot this stuff down.] **

**Someone find my camera~! =]**

**Be back for more and maybe you'll get to see the pics too *heart**heart*! (:**


	5. It's a Nightmare!

**Hey everyone. I think this one took me a little longer to write cause I've been slacking a lot...Go men...Sigh okays I hope you enjoy this chapter of Love through pain I'd say =]**

**Disclaim: ****I still sadly and will never own Junjou Romantica or its character. No matter how frickin hot they are..****Chapter 5**

* * *

A woman was sitting as solid as stone with her mouth hanging so far down, her lower lip was threatening to touch the floor! In her hands was a 30 over chaptered manuscript by Usami Akihiko. She had only read a few lines of the 'matured' area and she had been completely blown away.

Usami was eyeballing her with a mug of coffee in front of him on the coffee table and a cigarette planted between his lips, waiting….Making up his mind to leave her the way she was, he wrote something down on a piece of sticky note and place it on the side of her head and left the apartment. Not once did she move even when the note was just hanging on her head.

Strolling along the busy streets of japan had never been something that he normally did but that didn't mean he couldn't do it. The tenth day mark had gone by already so that got the writer thinking and eager to see his little man back home. _Maybe I should do something for him when he gets back. Yea…I think I will._ Along the street Usami met an old man sitting on the sidewalk beside a sign. He momentarily stopped to make out what it said in its terrible inhuman writing. It read – **Spare change, it's for a good cause…please…** Or at least that's what it looked like it was practically covered in garbage.

The silver haired man shrugged his shoulders and continued on his short walk. He had only taken a few steps when suddenly the beggar shoot out at him. A metal tube was pressed into his back.

"Hey, you're Usami-sama aren't you? Spare some change will yuh?"

Usami's hands were bound behind him but he was dead mad now. He rolled his eyes to glare at the man from the corner of his eyes. He twisted and faced the man then grabbed the rags that acted as clothes that hung of the man, lifting him up. The beggar was panicking now, arms hanging, legs dangling and the gun forgotten in hand. "Who do you think you are? God? That's amazing! Tell me what to do then!"

Who knows what had gotten into him. Usami was just so damned mad all of a sudden, he wanted so much to hurt the man even if he was just demanding for a little small change. Then there was a gunshot! Usami saw everything go white as the beggar fell to the floor, his finger still tightly gripped around the trigger. The people passing by stopped what they were doing as the sudden sound caught there attention. The beggar ran from the scene the smoking gun still in hand. Usami's lips moved almost unnoticeably as he struggled to form the word "Mi-Mi-Mis-aki…."

~xxXXxx~

_This is to test you reaction rate. When a rope begins to move you know that there are people climbing up to get you, if they are not members of your team you are to immediately cut their rope before they can get to you otherwise you're done for. Cut it when your teammates are on it and the same will occur, you will be punished. Therefore, timing must be perfect._

These words were still ringing in his ears when Mr. Takumi told them what they're objective was. The twelfth day mark had passed, making this the 58th? activity since joining the camp. Misaki had changed a little these past few days. He's grown a little taller, a little more layers of muscle had formed on his bones and he's skin became one shade darker. He was now currently hanging at the very top of a two stories long rope, clinging on for dear life as he waited for hell to break loose. Several other ropes hung around him. His objective was to prevent the enemy from catching him by cutting the ropes before they could even get near him but his teammates were below as well so he had to choose wisely when to and when not to cut the rope.

Misaki could already feel his muscles straining to hold on to his own rope and they hadn't even started yet! His mind began to worry on the second instruction Mr. Takumi had said; "You can't fall off either otherwise it's both punishments for you and your team."

The blaring of alarm nearly sent him tumbling to the ground had he not tightened his grip. Ropes around him had already begun to move and wiggle like worms in the sun, he quickly pulled out the pocket knife Usami and Aikawa had given him. Several pairs of hands came into view as they entered his danger zone. He saw the faces of the men, recognizing none of them as his allies, ropes fell as others continued to slither. Half an hour had passes, 5 more ropes were left hanging around him. Misaki had now realized he had not planned a proper strategy. He had cut all the ropes that were closest to him first leaving those that were further, harder to cut now! He had to swing over in order to cut them now but that would use a large amount of effort to reach that far now. His muscles screamed in protest at the thought of it now.

His self-pity faded away immediately when he saw five ropes swaying from side to side dangerously. His heart leaped in his chest when he finally made out the face of his teammates. It was all nearly over but that only made the others more determined to get their hands on him. The members of his team were fast but many others were faster.

Everything happened so fast, one second his teammates were nearly to the top and now four other groups were swinging over to him. One climber suddenly jumped onto his rope and began climbing. He panicked. What was he to do now? He was so close but now there was an even harder obstacle in his way to his goal. He quickly started swinging his rope towards the others cutting all but the rope his teammates were on. Muscles in his arms were now screaming and protesting, threatening to fail him now and send him tumbling to his doom.

All of a sudden his body started moving on its own. He wrapped the rope around his ankle and flipped his body now he was hanging upside down by just his ankle. The blade was in his hand now trying his best to cut the rope below him before the climber could catch up on him. He was almost there when suddenly the climber's end was cut off. Misaki sighed in relief waiting for the call for him to come down but then… The rope around his ankle lost its grip and loosened on itself.

"Misaki!" Someone called from below, Misaki couldn't figure out who was screaming. All he could think about was when his fall was going to end. He felt almost weightless as he fell oblivious to anything else but the feel of wind in his ears and through his hair. His body fighting against the frictional air force around him as gravity pulled him down. Then a thought popped into his mind.

_Wonder what's Usagi's doing now? Probably torturing Aikawa-san because of the manuscript wouldn't surprise me if he didn't finish it at all, Baka Usagi. I'll knock his block off when I get back if he didn't finish…Man I seriously miss him. _

People were crowding around the boy that was laid unconscious on the floor, ropes laid around him with his own wrapped around him. Professor Miyagi and Mr. Takumi were clearing the crowd from the gym as Professor Kamijou and Neko tended to Misaki. His knife had cut at his palm but other than that he didn't have any other external injuries. An ambulance had been called and so Misaki was rushed on to the hospital back home.

Neko held on Misaki's hand the whole time as they rushed to prevent anything serious from happening to him. Professor Kamijou was there as well, praying that nothing would happen to the boy. When they got to the hospital, Neko and the professor followed the injured student and medical team to as far as they could go until Misaki was rushed into the operation theater. With nothing else to do the two waited anxiously for the news on MIsaki's condition.

As they were waiting Hiroki, made a call to Akihiko Usami. _Toot..toot..toot. _

"Hello?" Oddly it was a female who had answered the call instead of the man Hiroki was expecting.

"Hello? Is this the phone of Usami Akihiko? Who is this speaking?"

"Yes, this is but I'm afraid Usami-sensei is not in the right condition totake this call. Can I take a message?"

Hiroki was about to tell who he was when he heard a groaning sound in the background. It sounded like "Aikawa…where the heck am I?... Why are you using my phone?" Hiroki was stunned and did the first thing that came into mind "AKIHIKO! ANSWER THE PHONE, YOU IDIOT!" He heard even more groaning on the other side but the female who he knew now as Aikawa-san. "Ano… who is this? I'm afraid sensei's not in the best of moods now. What do you want with Usami-sensei?"

The university professor choose his words carefully in order to get Akihiko's attention, he drew in a deep breath and calmed himself down before beginning. "It's Kamijou Hiroki. It's about Takahasi Misaki. There's been an accident." He stopped there and waited for the recipients reply.

Sounds of sheets being thrown off and furniture moving violently was heard. It was now Akihiko on the line practically shouting into the speaker.

"Hiroki! What happened? Where is he? I'm coming over!"

"It's a long story; we're at the Hospital just a few blocks from your apartment. 8th floor, we're still waiting outside operating room 2. Don't rush over. We don't need another accident or any more trouble."

"I'll be there in less than 10 minutes." With those words Akihiko hung up and Hiroki sighed exasperated. _That idiot, he'll probably rush over in his red sports car. _Hiroki headed back to Neko, she had a pained expression on her face and seemed to be staring into blank space. The adult sighed outward and sat beside her, letting her rest her head on his lap. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up if anything." Neko tried to sit up but Hiroki held her in place and patted her as if he name made her who she was. She eventually gave in and just laid there but she didn't sleep just relaxed.

Minutes later the sound of footsteps hitting the tiles of the hospital at a loud manner was heard down the hallway. Usami Akihiko was in view with his coat hanging down his body with his shirt clumsily button. Hiroki could see a glimpse of strips of white bandages wrapped around his body. He was about to ask him how he'd gotten that but he was cut off by Usami first.

"Wh-wh-where is he?" He panted breathlessly.

"He's still in the operation room. How'd you get here so fast?"

Another set of footsteps followed behind Usami. It was a woman. "Sensei. You can't run in a hospital! You're wound might open up again."

Hiroki starred at Usami and guess Usami must have been in the hospital as well for him to have reached so fast and because of what the woman had said. "Akihiko, you better sit down." Hiroki patted Neko lightly on her head, she sat up and made to get up but Akihiko was too anxious to relax. "I will sit when a doctor is present!" Neko flinched but sat down quietly. Aikawa-san was at the writer's side to support him as they all waited for the boy that was in the room next door.

~xxXXxx~

"Misaki…Misaki…Wake up…Misaki." Misaki slowly opened his eyes and met with a pair of pure purple eyes staring directly into his eyes as if to read his very soul. He tried to speak but when his lips parted Usami kissed him, Misaki moaned as he felt Usami's tongue thrust itself into him mouth easily winning dominance. When he parted he cupped the side of his face and spoke softly. "Misaki guess what? You're dead." Misaki's eyes popped wide open "What!" Usami arched an eyebrow then pulled something out of his pocket. "You don't believe me? Here let me show you." Before Misaki could protest Usami striked him with the mechanic pencil he always kept on him for emergency inspiration.

There was blood everywhere as Usami continued to stab his lover in every possible place. Misaki was whining in pain then screamed. That made Usami stop for a moment then pulled Misaki close, "Do you believe me now?" Misaki shook his head. "N-n-no. You wouldn't do this….It wouldn't hurt either…Who are you?" Misaki screamed in terror. Usami pulled back his hand that still held the pencil. "Now that hurts, Misaki. Don't you recognize your own lover?" With that Usami aimed his pencil directly at Misaki's heart!

"ARGH!" Misaki was screaming and thrashing on the hospital bed. "Misaki-kun! Calm down! Nurse! Nurse!" At the sound of Aikawa-san calling him Misaki stopped screaming then three nurses ran into the room and held him down to the bed, one of the nurses pulled out a syringe with a long needle then injected it into the patient's arm. Almost immediately Misaki's body relaxed and went limp. Aikawa-san was led out of the room as they tended to Misaki and to inform her on his condition.

Misaki suddenly felt alone and had wished he hadn't screamed. Tears began flowing down the side of his face. The nurses continued to check on him in case anything else was wrong. He silently laid there waiting for them to leave so that he could cry alone without being disturbed. The nurses left but the door didn't close behind them. Misaki sighed then looked at the direction in which the newcomer had arrived from. When the target was sighted Misaki couldn't hold back anymore, it was Usami Akihiko.

The writer smiled a small smile in case anyone was in the room still or if any hospital video surveillance cameras were around. He smiled even widen then when he saw Misaki just lying there looking at him.

"Hello, Misaki. How are you feeling?" Usami pulled up a chair beside Misaki

"Baka, how would you feel if you had fallen from 2 stories." Misaki said trying to sounding annoyed

Usami chuckled then one of his big hands found way to Misaki's hair, ruffling it making it messier than it already was. Misaki shook his head to change the course of Usami's action but that didn't work. When Usami lifted his hand, Misaki's hair was standing up on its ends, charged by static cling. Usami laughed now.

"Hey! Hey!"

"I've missed you Misaki. Too bad we won't be going back for a while."

"I feel fine already. Can't we just go home?"

"Is someone complaining already? You've only been back a day and already…."

"Shut up!" Misaki whined turning his head away from Usami.

"Argh…so noisy but…" There was a movement from the side then Usami was standing his right hand pressed again his left side and his left hand on Misaki's shoulder, the younger male turned his head back the other way and his lips met with that of another pair, Usami pulled back first then said "I love you that way…." Misaki didn't blush as much as he usually did but it was still there then he pulled Usami into another kiss.

Usami hissed a little then Misaki pulled back himself. "Usami what's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing." Usami smiled "You know me too much Misaki, just enjoy this for now." That was all that was said before Misaki found himself in a huge bear hug. The writer was gentle and did his best to not move the younger male in an event of hurting him. They spent their time asking how each other were as they went on without each other for almost two complete weeks.

They were well into their conversation when Aikawa walked into the room. She smiled as she said Misaki sitting up now. Visiting hours were sadly over now but that was alright. Aikawa handed Usami a notepad and a brown envelope.

"Sensei, you have a new manuscript to start writing so get to it. I'll bring you both back tomorrow so get started."

Usami sighed but stood then sat on the bed behind the curtains dividing two bed, one which Misaki was already lying on. Misaki's brow rose but he silently watched Usami climb onto the bed. Aikawa left them both alone, not long after another nurse came into the room. She walked straight towards Usami and took his coat off.

"Usami-sama. I told you already. You are not to move around so much. When will you listen?" she nagged. As usual Usami couldn't give a damn and just looked at the ceiling finding it to be more worthwhile to look at than listening to the person undressing him. Misaki could only see their silhouettes through the curtains, so he got a little angry at the fact that someone else besides himself could see Usami undressing. When the coat and dress pants were off and Usami was in the hospital patient's clothing the nurse pulled back the curtains giving Usami another lecture before she left.

Misaki opened his eyes before craning his neck towards his lover's direction. He saw Usami pull the sheets over his abdomen then smiled a little. Misaki sat up on his bed and turned his whole body to his roommate.

"Usagi-san, what happened?"

"Nothing really. I was just a little careless on the streets."

"If it's nothing why are you here in the hospital?"

Usami kept quiet for a while, he then let out an unexpectedly loud sigh, His eyes rolled to right then said softly. "Might as well tell you, Aikawa will tell you eventually too if I don't say it." His hand moved towards the sheet but Misaki coughed violently causing Usami to stop what he was doing. The writer was about to jump out of his bed when Misaki held out his hand. "Sorry that was just to get your attention. You don't have to if you don't want to. Don't push yourself." The boy was cherry red when he said that. Usami was still a little shocked but then smiled again then laid down sighing in relief. Misaki panicked then looked at Usami who was still smiling. _He's never smiled this much before…_

"You don't know how much my gut hurts now." Usami chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that. My whole body's sore,"

"I guess you're right, We're both not in the best of shape right now."

It was Misaki's turn to laugh this time. " You're right. We better get some sleep maybe the pain will subside faster.

"Maybe…." Usami rolled onto his side then faced Misaki, his eyes catching Misaki's then he said calmly and as huskily as he always did when he wanted to turn Misaki on "Com ba wah, O kae ri, Mi-sa-ki." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Misaki rolled his eyes but said "Ta Dai Ma. I love you." before he fell asleep too, sleeping on his side to face Usami.

* * *

**Hey that was chapter 5 =] I'm not sure to end this fic here or continue on a little more...Hmm..let's as the cast and see what they think =]**

**Should this story continue?**

**Misaki: I dunno you started the story...**

**Usami: It's all unto you. We're not stopping you.**

**Hmm...would you still say that if I decide to add a reward at the end?**

**Misaki: ...**

**Usami: [Smiles evily]**

**Haha I think I got my answer. Now get back to bed and we'll see how all this really ends XD**


	6. Scenes Aren't Always In Books

**:P Hey eveyone for sticking around for the ending C: Sorry took so long to write this one, been prettyy busy with camps and stuff lately. Well...enough blabbering now. Enjoy! I hope it was worth the wait =]**

**Disclaim: I still do not own Junjour but the ideas are purely original!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Days passed and soon Usami Akihiko was already up and running, running all around in the hospital and back and forth from the apartment that is. He has been discharged only two days after Misaki had come home **early.** Now Usami had the opportunity to sit beside his lover's bedside. The young boy was reading his favorite manga, ignoring Usami all the way, the writer sighed, his hand shot out and snatched the book from the boy's grasp.

"Uwah! Usagi-san! Give that back!" Misaki whined.

Usami didn't say anything but just held the book out of the boy's reach over his own head, suddenly another book fell out of the manga bouncing off the writer's head before falling to the floor. Misaki had already stopped whining and was blushing. Usami stared down at object that had recently 'patted' him. It was one of his BL books but not just any BL book. His most recent one! He picked the book up, his eyes turning from it to the boy then the book then the boy again. His eyes huge.

"A-a-ano…..It's not what you think. Aikawa-san just brought this and I had nothing else to read. So don't-"He was quickly cut short by Usami's kiss. He didn't care he just had to kiss him now. He pushed Misaki till was lying on his back but Misaki had built a little strength and confidences thanks to the camp. He did a sit up and they were back in their original positions. When they broke apart they were both panting, lust ever present in their eyes when they kissed.

Unexpectedly, Usami stood and patted Misaki on the head gently. He turned to the door leaving Misaki there baffled and confused. Misaki tried calling for him but he was already out the door. He looked at the book that was now beside him on the bed. The only thing that had any connection at all to the writer and his lover.

~xxXXxx~

At home, Aikawa-san was staring down at Akihiko Usami on the sofa, sleeping apparently. He had her arms folded across her chest, her eyes glaring daggers and an evil dark aura present around her. He gritted her teeth before flipping the writer off the sofa to land on the cold hard floor.

Amazingly the man was still asleep! This only fueled Aikawa's rage, she stormed to the kitchen and pulled out an ice pack from the freezer. When she walked back to the living room Usami was lying on his side facing the sofa exposing his back to her. She pulled the collar of his shirt then shoved the ice pack down his back. Almost immediately the writer jumped off the floor, almost hitting his editor in the chin.

"Wha!"

"Oh, shut up! Get dressed already; it's almost 1 in the afternoon."

The ice pack had already fallen to the floor long ago but Usami was still jumping up and down to get rid of the cold numbing feel on his back. Aikawa pulled him by the ear and shoved him into his bathroom "Get showered already! We're picking up Misaki at 2.30p.m. So hurry up!" She immediately heard water rush from the shower. Aikawa smirked evilly but only for a moment then proceeded to her boss' room to pull out some clothes.

She smiled widely when she the appearance of the neatly arranged clothes in the drawers. Happy that Misaki had moved in with Akihiko. She was searching for a work shirt when she saw a picture of a small cute boy, he looked familiar but it wasn't Akihiko or Haruhiko. She stared at the picture closely then she nearly flew backwards. It was Misaki Takahasi! She was about to scream when she head Usami walk into the room. She quickly slipped the paper back into the drawer then faced her boss.

When she faced him, he had a towel wrapped around his waist; his abs visible and the perfect layer of muscles cover his upper body and his hair already drying on its own, thus starting to defy gravity forming into its usual shape. She could have sworn she was about to have a nosebleed but then quickly turned from fan girl mode to professional editor mode.

"Aikawa, what are you doing?" Usami demanded.

"Nothing, sensei. Just getting some clothes out for you. Now hurry up and change." She said walking pass him towards the living room.

"How many times do you want to say that…Make yourself some coffee while you wait then."

Aikawa was about to say something back but the door closed in her face, she fumed but walked back down the stairs towards the kitchen. _Sensei is so…so…Urgh! Misaki has weird taste but…they are moe together._ The editor hadn't noticed the smile that had broken on her face as she had started the coffee machine. It hummed to life and soon steam began forming as the coffee began broil.

Two steaming cups of coffee were sitting on the table already as Aikawa waited for the owner of the house. Well, one was already half full but they were both hot all the same. She was already reading the newspaper. Usami was wearing most of the clothes she had pulled out for him; he had changed the pants and the tie. His usual dark blue pants but a black tie as well.

"Ohayo go zai mas, sensei." She greeted behind the newspaper article about an old woman who has sworn to never take her goggles off in an effort to prevent eye damage. Usami shrugged a reply and grunted. Any other woman would have taken that he was mad but Aikawa was used to it and took that he was just a little dazed.

Usami plopped down on the sofa opposite her and his head tilted to the left. He hadn't done anything else so she threw the paper to the table. Usami didn't even flinch; suspicious the editor moved to his side and poked his head. His head completely dropped to his shoulder. A vein popped on her temple, the writer had fallen asleep again! She went to fetch the ice pack again but sparing the man another chilled spine she just placed it on his face.

His eyes shot open almost immediately at the touch of the freezing cold plastic on his face. Aikawa silently laughed in her head and savored the moment, her appearance completely opposite of how much she was laughing in her head.

"Your coffee's getting cold already. Drink up then we'll head out."

Usami rubbed his cheek to warm it up a little; the friction from his hand to his cheek was helping a little. He did the same as he did earlier by grunting then answered with a monotone tone.

"Yes, ma'am. Ari ga to." He reached for the mug and gulped the whole thing down in less than a second. Aikawa exhaled outwardly before washing both empty mugs. While she was doing so Usami had his coat on already and pulled hers out for her.

The drive to the hospital was pretty short but there was still the morning traffic no one could ever avoid. Usami had insisted on driving, he was not as forceful as he usually was that day so Aikawa became a little disturbed by the writer's character that day.

"Usami-sensei, you're happy that Misaki-kun's being discharged so soon aren't you." She stated with a smile.

"Yea, the house is a real mess without him there. I miss when it was tidier with him around." He replied, keeping his eye on the road at all times.

Aikawa knew the real reason her boss was happy but for conversations sake she kept talking. The silence in the car was too much to bear. "Eh…you shouldn't drive Misaki-kun to the ground with your chores. You'll drive him to an early grave."

Usami lit a cigarette when the light turned red, "I doubt that he doesn't enjoy it, he never seems to complain about is so I do it to keep him happy." He puffed a cloud of smoke out the window then continued on. The cigarette rested between his lips and Aikawa decided to leave the conversation there as she just couldn't think of anything else to say.

**~xxXXxx~**

Hiroki Kamijou and Neko Homura were outside the hospital waiting for the visiting hours to start, as the college professor and the student were about to step through the door of the medical department, Neko's cell phone rang. She excused herself then hurried off somewhere to take the call. The professor just grunted then walked through the door first. Suddenly he bumped into his lover, Nowaki Kusama.

"Eh, sumi ma se. Eh…Hiro-san? You're early today."

Hiroki looked up to look into the tall pediatrician's eyes. He blushed slightly then turned "We're here to visit Takahasi-kun. Are visiting hours open yet?"

Nowaki smiled sweetly to his Hiroki then placed a huge hand on his love's shoulder. He lowered himself then whispered into the college professor's ear. "They've just started actually. Oh and Hiro-san, There's something I want to try out tonight since it's my turn to make dinner, is that okay?" Hiroki shivered when he heard that but he was so taken he just absentmindedly nodded.

The doctor stood up then smiled as Neko approached through the doors. He went back into professional doctor mode and acted as if what had just happen was nothing at all.

"Are you here for visiting hours as well miss?"

Neko looked up from her cell then pulled out her cheeky smile. "Yes, what time does it open, sir?"

Nowaki smiled again and pretended to look at his clipboard. "They've just started, Mr. Kamijou tells me you and he will be visiting a certain Takahashi Misaki. Well, he's just about to be discharged are you to pick him up today?"

"Um, that's good to hear but sadly no we're not picking him up. I think we'll just see how he's doing then head back. Is that the plan professor?"

Hiroki shook his head and the blush from his face, and then hurried down the hall, saying over his shoulder "Right, come on then. You're as slow as a marble hurry up." Neko just stared at the man from the back. Nowaki still with the smile on his face patted the girl's shoulder then said "You best follow him; at the rate he's going he'd get lost fast. Misaki-kun's the other way. He's in room 1-2 now just around the corner." With that Nowaki walked on back to work.

Neko didn't question what had just happened and just continued on to find her teacher. By the time she found him, he was just coming out of the room Takahashi was. The room was now accommodation an elderly man who was in the middle of a sponge bath. Hiroki was now crimson red and at the same time as if he had seen a ghost. Neko quickly rushed to prevent the man from falling.

"Sensei, Misaki-kun has been changed to a different room now." Neko stated trying to support the heavy man by his armpits.

"Uh…right, what room is he in now?" Hiroki said struggling to keep his straight face but succeeded in the end.

"Room 2-1. It was the other way from the entrance."

"Right then." Hiroki strutted down the hallway towards the way Neko had come from.

The girl sighed exasperated but followed him anyway. _Men….they seriously need to listen before they do something…or at least have a manual =.="…._

**~xxXXxx~**

"Ready to head on home now?" Usami asked with a small smile.

Misaki answered by sliding his legs to the side of the bed, readying himself to stand. Aikawa was to his right while Usami just let her guide him. Just as Misaki was standing on his own the door opened. Neko and Professor Kamijou were at the door. Misaki smiled widely at the sight of his friend from camp.

"Chibi-tan! You're up already." Neko said hugging him softly

From the corner of his eye, Misaki could see the writer glaring at the girl hugging him. Misaki just sighed happily and enjoyed the touch of someone else beside his. It felt strange but welcoming at the same time. Neko released him then smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Homura-chan."

"Che….what's with the formality. Just call me Neko…" the girl whined.

Usami's terror aura flared at that, sensing it Misaki moved to pick up his stuff and talked to her from the corner of the room. "You're still hyper than ever, Neko-chan. How was the rest of them camp?"

Hiroki answered this time. "After you fell, everything was put on hold that day. Apart from that the following day carried on. You didn't miss much but a few more opportunities to actually build up that scrawny body of yours." The professor said with what looked like a smile.

Misaki felt a chill up his spine at the thought of Kamijou the demon smiling at him. Usami finally spoke up but only to direct his attention to Hiroki.

"Hiroki, meet me outside for a bit." Usami demanded as he walked out the door.

Hiroki followed without questioning the writer. They left Misaki with the other two in the room. Aikawa exhaled outwardly but took Misaki's things for him before leaving out the door to get the car. Thus only leaving Neko and Misaki the only ones in the room.

"So how have you been, Neko-chan?"

Neko laughed then patted the guy's shoulder. "Definitely better than you. Demon Kamijou has actually been easier on us these few days but I bet one's you're back he'll go fool torture man on us."

Misaki rubbed the back of his head and couldn't help but laugh a little at the girl's cute expression. Neko looked up at him from her bangs and laughed too. "Come on then, hospitals give me the creeps so let's get you home."

**~xxXXxx~**

Professor Kamijou stayed behind at the hospital for some reason, Misaki could have sworn that the professor was flushed red but maybe that was his imagination playing games on him. Neko left them soon after Misaki got into the car too. Aikawa was in the from driving now, with Usami and Misaki in the back. Usami must have really wanted to be near Misaki that badly to let anyone else beside himself drive his red sports car.

The younger boy could help that he missed the big jerk either, so he pretended to have fallen asleep and leaned again the writer's shoulder. Akihiko smiled and hugged Misaki closer then kissed his forehead.

They didn't say anything all the way to the apartment. Everyone enjoyed the temporary silence till they reached the apartment that is.

As soon as they were set and Misaki was carried to the sofa, Aikawa started nagging Usami to not let Misaki return effect his current work too much. Usami of course tuned her out and nodded uncaringly. He quickly and hastily shoved her out the door then turned back to the sleeping boy on the sofa.

"O kae ri, Misaki." Usami whispered, patting his head. He then headed to the bedroom to get a blanket. When he was out of the room, Misaki quickly sat up and looked around. "Yo ka tah, the place is still in one huge clean piece." The student stood and stretched, he did was he wanted to do for the past few weeks. He walked into the kitchen and made a small cup of caffeine. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the living room.

Misaki quickly placed the cup on the counter and dashed hastily towards the previous room. He saw Usami from the counter that he was panting breathlessly in front of the couch Misaki. His eyes shot open and the panic was clearly visible in them.

"What the heck did you do, usage-san?" Misaki question walking around the counter

Usami didn't answer he just pulled Misaki into a hug almost immediately.

"Oi! I can't breathe. Let me go!"

"No way. Haven't seen or held you in over two weeks." Usami said squeezing Misaki tighter.

"Baka….." Misaki pushed Usami away only slightly to look him directly in the face. "How the heck do you think I feel about that?" he said with a slight blush as he averted his eyes from the man's face.

The writer smiled at that and in one quickly motion picked Misaki up and hoisted him over his shoulder. Misaki of course went back to his normal flailing and wailing. "Oh…You're a little heavier, Misaki. Have you been putting on some weight?" Misaki smirked at that remark for once stopping his cries. "Haha, it's because I've got muscles this time and you're weak from your injury." Before Misaki could brag anymore, he was harshly thrown onto the landlord's bed.

"Oh, really? Then I suppose you can take lead today….eh? Mi-sa-ki?" Usami purred into the younger male's ear.

Misaki felt a moan form in his throat along with a shiver up his spine as those words passed through his ear. When he didn't make any move to what Usami had said, Usami took the opportunity to shove his hand over Misaki's slightly developed abs. Misaki's core jerked a little at the touch.

"Mmm….Looks like I have to watch out for this now." Usami pouted a little then his hands slid down and unbuckled Misaki's pants. Before Misaki could react, his pants were already unbuckled and Usami was starting his work on him. Misaki let put a loud out take gasp.

"Aki-hiko…st-st-stop…." He said as he tried to resist.

Usami just chucked "Why? You've already reacted."

Misaki shot his hands out to pull the writer closer, to give his hands less space to do the most of his expertise. His own hands started to unbutton Usami's work shirt.

"N-n-no! I've man up already so I'll show you how much I can be seme!" Misaki said as he hid the nervousness in his voice.

Usami smirked but was shoved back onto his back as a result of it. "Misaki…." He purred as he felt Misaki single handed groped him through his pants and the other fumbled at his nipples

"I'll make you feel what you've made me feel for so long now. You took my first kiss and my first time. I'm going to take them both back properly now!" Misaki swore, as his hand pulled both them man's pants and boxers down past his thighs. Usami was about to remark on that but then Misaki began stroking his hardened member; the writer elicited a sweet moan from the contact. The boy smirked and continued on what he was doing, he quickened his pace. It was almost too much, Misaki was pumping the man so fast with his thumb slowly teasing the tip, pre-cum oozing out of it already. Usami felt himself about to burst but then Misaki pulled away.

Akihiko whimpered but when Misaki covered the man's lips with his own swallowing his whimper. The boy pulled back and both their eyes locked on each other before Misaki moved lower to the writer's navel. "Misa-Uah!" The man's sentence was cut short when a wet pink muscle started tracing sloppy letter over his core. G….I…V…E….I…N…U….S…A….M….I….. After the final letters were done, the boy looked up into Usami's half closed eyes. "Wh-wh-what?" He struggled to reply. Misaki felt the smirk on his face stretch even further. "Say it out loud." Usami then shifted until he was supported by his elbows, he tried to catch Misaki's gaze with his own and a wicked smile but it was useless, Misaki was in the dominating position and there was nothing he could do so he just gave in, partly.

"Give…..in…"

"And…"

"What?"

"Where's the rest?"

"No way…."

Misaki pulled back then and then moved back up to Usami's ear. His breath hot and deep. "Say it or else I'll just stop here and take you without prepping you."

The warning was both tempting and deathly. Usami turned his head on a little then whispered back into Misaki's ear. "Fine….Give in, Usami." Misaki pulled back and smiled with lust filled eyes.

"Now that wasn't that bad was it?"

"Don't get used to it."

"Heh….so you don't really like this do you."

"It's not that bad I suppose…."

"Aww…"

"Don't aww..me-AH!"

Misaki had quickly gone back to work on Usami's much neglected cock, he started sucking as if sucking a straw at first but then the feel of having cock in his mouth grow, he too increases his sucking. The older man was so close. "Misaki, I'm gonna co-…" Misaki pulled back and pumped him till he shot his seed out all himself and Misaki's face too.

"You're quite evil, Misaki…."

Misaki looked up, his face covered in Usami's cum. Knowing what he knew would bring Usami again, Misaki licked most of the cum that was around his mouth with tongue. The sight was tantalizing, Usami has held speechless. Misaki didn't say anything but just licked his thumb then his other fingers like the way Usami did the first time he did it to him. He looked down at his thumb then at Usami.

"It's smooth but…not smooth enough I'd say." He lightly pressed his index on Usami's lips. They opened at the contact and so Misaki propped his fingers in the writer's mouth pinching his tongue and played with it too. When he pulled them out he stared at his fingers mesmerized then crashed his lips down on Usami's still parted one. He gave Usami the reigns just a little and allowed him to prop his tongue in Misaki's mouth almost triggering his gag reflexes.

Just as Usami was enjoying himself more, Misaki drew small circles on his entrance before finally pushing the first digit in. He moaned into Misaki's mouth. Usami had one arm around Misaki's neck deepening the kiss while the other one on instinct snaked towards Misaki's pants helping him with his own release. Misaki grunted as Usami pumping him.

"You're starting to get on my nerves you know." Usami said before moaning as Misaki pushed in a forth finger than another.

"Amazing….5 fingers."

"T-t-take them out…."

"Are you sure about that." Misaki struggled as he felt Usami's grip on him tightened dangerously.

Misaki did as he was told then pried Usami's fingers off him. He looked Usami in his lust filled eyes. "Ready?"

Usami relaxed, his eyes half opened then reached up with his hand to cup Misaki's cheek.

Misaki took that as a yes then pressed himself onto Usami's entrance. He then went all the way. Usami flinched a little but then did his best to relax. His hands shot put behind his head to grab the sheets as Misaki started moving. Misaki's boldness started fading then he suddenly stopped.

"No…..Don't Misaki!"

"I-I-I-can't anymore…."

Usami looked at the boy and saw that he was back to his blushing self. The writer reached up slowly to prevent himself from cumming for the third time that day. He cupped his lover's face then despite the pain he did a sit up and kissed the boy. When they parted Usami shifted his fingers from Misaki's face then popped them into the boy's mouth, wetting his fingers then pulling them out. Misaki had slight tears in the corner of his eyes and so Usami wiped them away too.

"I know you can't anymore…but it's better if you do. I'll help you. Okay?" Misaki nodded then closed his eyes to ready himself again but as he was about to jerk his hips again Usami's wet fingers moved towards Misaki's back. Misaki's eyes shot open again as he felt the fingers push deep into him causing him to jerk forward faster. Usami winced but continued. He felt as his fingers stretched deep into Misaki, Misaki stretched even more deep into him.

"Aahh! Usami! I-I-I'm..URGH!"

It's was all that was said. The fluid flowed from the boy all the way into the older man. His eyes rolled back as he finally had his release before collapsing on the man's chest. They were both panting, sweat dripping down the side of their faces as their breathing came in short breathes. Misaki slacked still in Usami who recovered first them moved away to sit up. Misaki whined not wanting to leave the warmth that was Usami.

The writer sat up them pulled off his shirt and pulled up his pants. Misaki now the only one indecent. Usami pulled Misaki into a hug then pushed him down onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow. He unbuttoned Misaki's shirt for him too. Then laid beside him on the bed. He waited for him to come down from his height. When he finally did come around he looked up at Usami with tears in his eyes. Usami pulled the boy into another hug, patting his back.

"What's wrong, Misaki?"

"I…I…I..hurt you."

Akihiko couldn't help but smile then look at Misaki. He kissed him and smiled even wider. "Get some sleep. It's late."

Misaki looked up at the clock on the wall. The writer was right! He cuddled up closer to the man then whispered something into his chest. "What?"

"Ta dai ma. I love you."

Usami chuckled. "O kae ri. You did great but let's never do that again okay?"

"Eh? You don't like being the uke?" Misaki said with a little boldness again.

Usami chuckled "Let's discuss that later. I meant get hurt so much again."

Now it was Misaki's turn to laugh "Right…"

Misaki wrapped his arms around Usami's neck then gave him a quick peck on the lips before burying his face into the man's chest again. The man wanting more bit down lightly on Misaki's ear. Misaki shivered but whispered again "Stop it, don't make me punish you uke-san."

* * *

**NO! It's over :O Sorry... I'm happy with this story even if you guys aren't. This is the first time I've every lasted with an idea and I'm also happy cause this is my first chaptered fic C: Yeah! Thanks to all of those who stuck around to read this story till the very end C:**

**Thank you everyone, my apologizes to Shinobu for borrowing Miyagi without you**

**Shinobu: =.=**

**Miyagi: Oye...Shinobu don't be so gglum...**

**Shinobu: ==""""**

**Usami: Thank you for making Misaki the seme for once but never do that again!**

**Misaki: Hey!**

**Usami: And you...don't let your head get so big because of this**

**Misaki: Fine..**

**Okay...Thanks everyone once again. Well everyone's back to normal or at least I think they all are [Looking at Hiroki]**

***Hiroki's limping towards Nowaki his face crimson and veins popped at his temple**


End file.
